it's got to be the eyes
by kokorodragon
Summary: Botan expresses her feelings towards Kurama, unfortunately, things don't go as planned, so finally Botan gets help from a spirit. What chaos will come forth? kuramaXbotan
1. confessions and unwanted answers

**got to be the eyes **

koko chan: my first yyh fic in a while!! aren't you all proud of me?!?!?!?! 

dun own yyh woe is me 

======= 

botan's POV 

Lately i've been in such...a bliss. It's like everytime my mind wonders off somewhere. Even Koenma has been noticing it, he's been yelling at me from time to time because i've been acidentally dropping spirits off to Makai instead of Reikai. Is it really my fault? I mean, is it really my fault I just happen to be attracted to a certain little kitsune? I laugh when I think this though, because I know it's just a little crush. There's just something about him though...something so incredible. 

It must be his eyes. 

------ 

Returining to Ningenkai today, time to check on our favorite troublemaker, Urameshi Yusuke. This time I need to send him on a mission to uhm....what was it again? Oh uhm...wait. Darn, forgot again. I think it was something about youkai. No da. Oh well! I guess I have to go back to Koenma and...wait. What's this? 

I put my oar away "magically" and went behind a wall. I look over a little bit. Kurama. He was walking from school obviously. It's only about what? In the afternoon? Shouldn't he still be at school? Maybe he skipped. Gyaaa....Kurama's not that kind of guy. Maybe he uhm...oh! His mom might be in trouble! Or wait, I would've known about that then... 

"Botan?" 

Or maybe he's suffering from something, wait, I would know about that too...Aw wait! I'm suppose to be giving Yusuke's his assignment.. 

"Botan." 

Kyaaa, Koenma's going to kill me, it's like I can hear him now... 

"Botan!!!" 

"What!!!" I yelled. Was my own imagination talking to me? I turn around only to face the little baby himself. "Koenma sama!" I muttered. Just my luck. 

"Botan, Botan, Botan. Your still in your dazed stage. Why don't you go tell Kurama how you feel?" The little baby lectured me. Imagine that. 

"You..you mean it's that obvious!?!!" I questioned. No way,I didn't think anyone would notice!!! 

Koenma started to twitch a little before saying, "Y-You actually thought you were hiding it?" 

Hm, I guess I was sort of a bad actress. I did well on sick days though. "Well, what do you expect me to do?" 

"Tell him, then we can all get on with our lives." Yeah, I had the sudden urge to kill him. I exhaled deeply instead. I knew he was right. If Kurama says "No." I can just move on, and find someonelse. Right?! Right. 

"Okay Koenma sama!" I yelled. Then I jumped up and ran behind the corner toward Kurama. Yes, I am energetic, I am positive, I am about to come face to face with the ground. 

"Botan! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes. Oh my god! I'm alive! I didn't come face to face with the sidewalk!! 

"T-Thank you Kurama." I muttered. Then I noticed I fell into Kurama's arms..literally. I could feel my face go as red as tomatoes. So I quickly got up and so did Kurama. 

"Why the hurry Botan?" He asked me, and gave me one of those smiles any girl would melt for. 

"Oh..I uhm..came here to tell you something." I put my hands in front of my mouth sorta, as if trying to cover the blush on my face. 

"Is there a mission?" 

"O-oh! Uhm, no not yet." Yeah, right after I say "I love you!!!" Then I go "Now you have a mission with Yusuke and them!!!" Real bright Botan. 

"I see, well, i'll be going now." Kya! He's going already? Doing the thing I could only do, I snatched his sleeve making him look at me with that cute questioned face. 

"Well you see, I uhm, I eh..." Oh my god!!! How hard is it to say "I like you"?!?!?! 

"Botan, I have classes." 

"Well, Kurama, I like you!" I said it, I really said it. 

"I like you too Botan." Kurama smiled gently, but that face, I knew that face. H 

"No Kurama! Not like that, I really liked you." This..I never knew I would say it a second time. 

There was a long pause after that before Kurama said, "I'm sorry Botan, but I only really look at you as a sister." He pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?" 

Tears were swelling up in my eyes. I was right. He could never really love me. Oh well, I got it off my back right? Wrong. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Kurama." I yanked myself out of his arms. "I'm going to go tell Yusuke his mission now. Uhm, bye." I started to run. I hate this so much. I should be feeling happy right now. I told him. I really told him. I'm not happy though, instead I feel really down. 

I didn't know where I was running. It was better than nothing though. If things got worst I can always summon my oar and fly though. I don't really want to fly though. I want to see how humans can deal with this. How they can't fly, so they run...how..ironic. 

"What's the hurry Botan?" I stopped, who was that? Who called my name. I looked behind me. I also noticed I was in an alley, in this alley was only me and this cloaked girl. 

"Who are you?" I asked immediately, I don't want to be bothered right now. 

"My name is.." The figure stood up and flicked off her cloak. "Hanajima Aiko!!!" 

I sweatdropped, since she had soem smokebombs under her cloak to give "special effects". "Leave me alone." 

"Trust me, after were done talking, you'll beg me to stay." She smirked and held out her hand. "Okay?" 

"...what do I have left to lose?" 

**Kurama's POV**

I walked slowly to my school. I kept replaying Botan's feelings to me. Can't help but think of her now. Did she mean it though? Did she really meant what she said? When she pulled away from me today, I felt something in her, that made me so guilty. 

..it's got to be the eyes. 

**====== **

koko chan: how was it? suggetions welcomed!!! ^___^ 


	2. spring and winter

**koko chan: thanks to all who reviewed, .:sniffle:. i love you all!!!! :D **

hiei: ..wtf? 

koko chan: .:gasp:. how'd you get passed security?!?!? 

hiei: .:smirks:. i went through the front door! 

koko chan: ..GASP! well, anywho, what do you want? 

hiei: my ice gem back. .:see life in ningenkai for explanation:. 

koko chan: ..but..that's my blackmail!!! .:runs:. 

hiei: ...not again... 

====== 

third person's pov 

It was a cold morning, a blanket of show had hit ningenkai. Cold, yet it was very enjoying. The brisky mornings, when you breath you could see a puff of smoke right in front of you. In the alley, Botan was talking to Aiko. Who was this girl though? 

"What do I have left to lose?" Botan said, and she brought up her warm hand and met with a cold one. Mostly causing Botan to flinch a little. 

"Cold isn't it? Not surpirsed. After all, it seems like the perfect weather to me." Aiko said. She then took out a bag and motioned Botan to follow her. "Oh, and you have everything to lose!!!" 

"Thanks!!!" Botan said back to her sarcastically. 

"Hehe, but seriously, isn't the snow just peaceful? I'm not an ice maiden or anything, but, isn't it so nice?" Aiko asked. 

Botan looked up a little. Then she responded, "I'm not very fond of the cold. The snow is nice, but I like the spring much better." 

"After winter is spring, heh. How ironic." Aiko said. 

"How is that ironic?!" Botan didn't like it when people discouraged her. 

"It's ironic because, underneath all this snow, lies spring. So when the snow melts away spring shows it's face. People enjoy the spring, but ignore the winter." Aiko had made a point to Botan. Then Aiko stopped walking and looked back at Botan. "Don't you see? The snow covers the springs beautiful face. So what if? What if we changed it's apearance?" 

"And why would you do that? It's pretty pointless." Botan answered. Aiko shurugged and started to walk again. 

It wasn't long before Aiko started to talk once more, "Like I said though, what if we can change your appearance? I mean, if you say it's pointless. Think of the snow again. It hides it's beauty and people don't enjoy it. So they think of it just as a season." 

"..I think i've heard this before." 

"You've had Botan, because no matter what...your always a winter in Kurama's eyes." 

--25 minutes later--- 

"They say, when the snow melts, it becomes spring. But to me, spring had always been there, always hiding it's little face. The winter covers it up though, so the people can't stop and admire the Spring. Deep inside, winter was spring, but that fact it was covered up. Noone bothered to look at it. Or even acknowledged it. So winter melts away, and when spring shows the poeple admire it not knowing that winter and spring are the same. So, winter goes unnoticed." 

"...this is great and all, but what does it have to do with me?" Botan asked. 

Both of them were rapped in warm cotten blankets. Hot coa coa in hand and inside a warm house, or Aiko's apartment. 

"Like I said, your a winter in Kurama's eyes." Aiko took another long sip out of her Coa Coa. 

"..don't remind me, but how?" Botan began. Aiko brought down the drink and turned to the fireplace. 

"What if..what if we could change your apperance? Then we can see what Kurama would think of you. Like, if your physical apperance is different but your mental stuff is the same!!" Aiko yelled. 

"Ehrm..wouldn't he just see me as the same way?" Botan asked. 

"Only one way to find out!!! Come, to my lab!!!!" Aiko put her hot coa coa down and ran to a wall. She pushed a picture frame foward and an opening came out of the floor. 

"Oh my god!!! How did- what?" Botan was really freaked out now. 

"Yeah, my electric bill is huge, didn't you noticed I have no cable?" Aiko walked down the stairs. "Bring everyhting you have and follow me!!!" 

Botan picked up her bag and hurried to follow Aiko. "But..I can't help feeling I'm forgetting something..." 

"Nonsense!!" 

--yusuke--- 

"I told you Koenma!! I didn't recieve anything from Botan!!!!" Yusuke yelled at his T/V screen. 

Atsuko happened to be walking by and seeing this. "Dear god, my boy is talking to fuzz on the T.V screen, I think he's finally gone mad." 

"Why do I have to take the blame?!?! Huh!?! Huh?!?!" Yusuke yelled again. Atsuko sweatdropped. 

**======= **

koko chan: sorry for the short chappie, but I gtg do my report now!! Go me!!! ...yeah. 

hiei: isn't the report due in two days? 

koko chan: ...shut up... 


	3. mortal and cat

**koko chan: you .:sniff:. really like me fic?? **

hiei:... .:reads review:. this girl wants to tease me... 

koko chan: and who doesn't?!!?! now, on with the fic!!! 

======== 

Aiko laughed evily as she started to write in her notepad. Things were going really...strangely. All Botan had to do was sit there and look "pretty". Aiko would just look up from her desk, and then keep writing. It was really getting on Botan's nerves. 

"Alright, I have all the information I need to know. Now, here's the plan. I'm going to change your physical apperance, but not your personality." Aiko informed. She got up and went to the counter top to get a black bag. 

Botan exhaled deeply and walked over to Aiko.Seeing that she was in deep concentration, Botan knew she was really serious about this and asked, "What good will that do? He'll still see me as a- hey! What are you doing?!" 

Aiko pulled out a needled from her bag and faced eye to eye with Botan. "Listen you, this is my only chance to redeem myself and actually become something. If I can at least make one human happy, I won't get in trouble!!" 

"I'm not human!! I'm a deity!" Botan pouted. 

"ALright, alright, your a deity. Still though, I need to at least make you happy." Aiko put the needle back into her bag and took another thing out. 

"But why? And won't Koenma see something wrong with this? I have the same reiki you know." 

"Your talking to the master of potions here. I think I can handle this challenge." She then showed what was in her hands to Botan. A flower. "Where would be the fun if this was too easy? So, what color hair do you want?" 

"Your serious?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? Hmm, I got an idea." Aiko led Botan to a room, then she laid her down. "Take deep breaths, this will hurt a little." 

"What do you mean?" Botan asked. 

Aiko smiled warmly at Botan and then struck the flower into her skin. Suddenly a misture of emotions fled over Botan. Anger, jealousy, happiness, regretness, you name it. Then, it stopped. 

--???---- 

Aiko sat down, it's been a while since Botan had lost conscienceness. Aiko was still wondering if her potion had worked, while Botan was talking to her, she placed some ingredients into the flower. It was hard, but she did it. Now, if it all worked out.... 

"Oh well, like they say. 'Do what may and what may do." AIko said to herself. It was a saying that meant, 'do what you do, and you'll see what happens.' 

There was a knock on the door. Intrupting Aiko's moment of thought, she wondered who it was. SHe quickly climbed out of her lab and closed it. 

"Probabaly the mail guy, what can't he just deliver it to my mail box? I mean, that's what those human things are for right?" Aiko complained. 

Her warm hands met with the cold knob and the door flew open. 

"You!" Aiko yelled and pointed, while the other did the same. 

--botan--- 

Botan opened her eyes slowly and got up feeling like she had tons of weight on her. Her feet met the tiled floor and she gently rosed to her feet. Botan's eye caught a note on the sink. She picked it up and it read: 

Botan- hey, look in the mirror and see if it's a sucess aite? Oh, I made you a spring, becuase we can't let you be a winter right now. Your name is: Sakura. Be happy! --aiko 

Botan sort of trembeled at this. 'see if it's a sucess'? Shouldn't Aiko be positive about this? What's going to happen? Botan heisitated before looking in the mirror. What if she looked weird? Funny? Or strange? 

She looked into the mirror... 

--aiko--- 

Aiko jumped back and picked up a pillow for defense. "What are you doing here you freak?!?!" 

The figure walked forward and yelled, "I could ask you the same thing." 

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood that's all!!" Aiko frantically screamed. 

"Last time I saw you, we arrested you for Illegal genetics." 

"..uhm...welll." Aiko muttered. She had to try to get herself out of this. What would happen if they figure out she transformed a deity into a totally different person? Thinking it was her only choice to make this person keep quiet, she struck out a needle, just a regualr ordianry needle. "SOrry!" AIko yelled. She ran and threw the needle. The person tried to dodge, but tripped on her rug. 

..the needle strucked him. With a big poof, a black car was born. Aiko went over and picked up the cat, who continuely trued to scratch at her. 

Aiko sighed and said, "I'm really sorry...Hiei." 

--Botan--- 

Botan looked her herself wide eyed. Instead of her river like blue hair, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She grabbed herself and screamed. Confused, she ran downstairs only to find Aiko and a angry cat. 

The cat looked at Botan and yelled to Aiko, "What the hell!? You brought her into this!!! If I can tell it's her, then what makes you think the Kitsune can't?!" 

Botan fell to her knees. A talking cat. You sure don't see or hear that everyday. 

Aiko stood up and yelled, "I need to make adjustments that's all!! And of you want out on that body, you better stay quiet you little freak!!!!" 

"Freak? You little b-" 

"Hiei?!?!!" Botan suddenly yelled. That voice, was it really Hiei? 

The cat jumped from Aiko's lap and stared at Botan. "Good god woman, what did you do to her?" 

"I gave her a facial makeover that's all?" Aiko answered. Botan stared at Hiei for a while, then at Aiko, then at Hiei. 

"..but how?" Botan asked. She picked up little Hiei and stared at him. 

Aiko shrugged. "I'm a potion maker. I make potions and seal them into anything I can poke people with." 

"Intresting." Botan said. She petted Hiei and said, "He is so kawaii!!!" 

Aiko joined in. "Isn't he?? I made that cat design just for him!!!" Aiko petted Hiei. 

"Shut up." Hiei ordered. 

"Now now, Hiei CHAN. Your a real cat now, you don't have any youkai powers." Aiko teased. "Botan, there's a bottle in the bathroom, spary it on you and Kurama won't sense you, or smell." 

Botan nodded and went downstairs into the passage way. 

"What are you going to woman? You know Kurama's smarter than he looks." Hiei said to Aiko. Aiko sighed again and patted Hiei. 

"Look, I have a plan. I just want to test something out okay? Don't tell anyone Hiei chan. If you do, I'll make you a cat forever, and you know I don't mind doing that." 

"Stop calling me Hiei chan." 

"But it's cuuuuute!!!" Aiko yelled. She got a pink ribbon and tied it around Hiei's neck. 

Hiei tried to talk back to Aiko, but found his voice caught. "That's right Hiei chan. This ribbon makes it so you can only talk 'cat' and they only people that can understand you is me and Botan." Aiko placed a small lock on where she tied to the ribbon. "Just to make sure." 

Hiei yelped and tried to scratch Aiko. 

--Botan--- 

Botan took the clear bottle and sprayed some of the liquid on her. She turned the bottle and inspected it. It had a golden rim on the top and in the middle it said the words. "Rush now To do later". Botan, not getting it, placed the bottle back on the shelf and went outside. 

Thinking to herself, she tried to summon hre oar. No luck. 

"Wow." Botan said to herself, she looked at her hands. "I'm...mortal." 

====== 

**Hiei: WTF was that???!?!? **

Kokoro: what do you mean Hiei? 

Hiei: I'm a cat?! 

Kokoro: yeah..and..? 

Hiei: ...kokoro..... 

Kokoro: .:pulls out ice gem:. you wouldn't want to do that!!!! 

hiei: ..grrr.... 


	4. shpping and havoc

**kokoro: kuso!!!! I am seriously on writers block here..uhm..what should i do??? **

Hiei: stop the fic? 

KOkoro: SHUT UP! 

========= 

"Oh my god! This dress will look great on you!!! Oh, this one is cute too!!" Botan exclaimed. Her and Aiko(along with kitty formed Hiei) went shopping to get Botan a small, new attire of clothes. It had only taken a few minutes to get Botan into a shopping mood. 

"Botan, your missing the point here, were here to get **you** clothes, not **me**." AIko said. She waved off another dress Botan had waved in her face. 

AIko's eyes diverted to the cat sitting next to her. She had taken off the ribbon much to her depression, I guess it was because Hiei kept yelling at her about "pride" and was clawing at anything that looked clean. And he calwed at everything. So now, all Hiei had to do was keep his mouth shut around people other than her and Botan. 

"Oh. My. God!!!" Botan giggled. She rummaged through more clothign and popped something pink out. 

"Ugh..." Hiei mumbled. 

"I least we know what's one of her favorite colors!" AIko smiled. 

"Hiei! This will look cute on you!" Botan said. She put the pink baby cap on Hiei's head. "We just need to cut come ear holes out that's all!!" 

"Yeah, Hiei chan." AIko said mockingly. 

"I am not wearing this!!!" Hiei yelled. He put his head down and clawed the hat off. 

"That was mean Hiei!" Botan and AIko yelled. 

"Pride woman!" Hiei smarled. 

"Stop talking about pride! It's not like you have any!!!" AIko yelled. 

"Your pushing it..." Hiei snarled. He extended to try to scratch Aiko. 

Then it happened. 

"..Look everyone!!! A talking cat!!!!!" 

AIko and Hiei looked up from their cat fight. 

"..Oh..." Aiko said. 

Hiei finished for her. "Crap." 

--Kurama---- 

"Botan's missing?" Kurama asked. 

Koenma signed a few papers and noddded He burried his head in frustration. "Yes, she's been missing since afternoon." 

"Why didn't you also call Yusuke and them then?" Kurama asked. Though, he clearly knew the reason. 

"I know Botan talked to you Kurama, do you have any idea where my deity is?" Koenma asked. 

"..no.." Kurama answered. Deep inside, he knew it was partly his fault. If he hadn't let her down. 

"Well, I think I have something that might help you look for her." Koenma said he flicked on the T.V. "You will look for her right?" 

Kurama nodded and Koenma proceded to change the channels. He stopped at one channel to a girl appeerently three or five years younger than him, her playful smile seemed like she was harmless. Kurama's eyes hardened. He knew her from somwhere. Than it hit him, why Botan couldn't be found was because.... 

"Hanajima Aiko." Koenma explained. "Remember her? You should, it was one of your biggest case. To capture Aiko, wanted for her illegal genetics. About two weeks ago, she escaped, noone knows how, but she got passed security. We think she may be living in NIngenkai, only because of the direction she was running to." 

"So, she mgiht have a hand in this..." Kurama muttered. "Don't worry Koenma, I'll get Botan back, before next month." 

"What happens next month?" Koenma asked. 

Kurama satretd to leave without turning back he said, "Mating season, it's when my fox side gets the better of me." 

--Botan---- 

"Run faster dammit!!!" Aiko yelled at Botan. 

Botan started to huff, she spent waaaaaaay too many hours riding on her oar. She really need to get out more and run..but not from a mob of people. 

"This corner!" Aiko ordered. She had forgotten about Botan's wrist and used her free hand(kokoro: the other one is holding the shopping bag with hiei in it) to hit random people out of the way. 

"Girl, I think you should stop." Hiei ordered Aiko. 

"No way! Come on Botan! This way!!!" AIko yelled back. 

"The Deity isn't here you idiot!!!!" Hiei yelled. 

AIko stopped. She skidded to a hault and looked back. "Damn." 

--Botan--- 

"AIko? Aiiiikoooo??? AIko? Here hiei hiei hiei." Botan called out. She sighed what was the use? She was lost hopelessly lost. 

"Excuse me." 

Botan looked up from her crying state. "Hm?" 

"Your in the middle of the sidewalk." 

"Oh, sorry. KuraaaaaAAAAAHHH!!!" Botan just took a second and realized what was in front of her. 

Kurama's eyes hardned. "How do you know that name? 

"UHm..I..." Botan started but she couldn't speak. Now what was she supposed to do? 

"Answer me, how do you know that name. How do you know the name Kurama." 

========= 

read and review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
